


Slave of the Chains of One’s Biology

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Thorns Around One's Heart" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alana Bloom, Alpha Francis, Alpha Wil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beast-like dynamics to be added on later, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heat Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Omega Hannibal, Omega Margot Verger, Slavery of Omegas and Betas by Mason Verger, Triad Soul Mates ( Hannibal/ Will/ Francis), Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A tale of hardship and slavery of Unawakened Omega bound by the metaphorical chains of his biology wishing to be free by those that had shackled him down. This Hannibal's story and how his Inner Beast awoke.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Francis Dolarhyde/Hannibal Lecter, Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Other(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: "Thorns Around One's Heart" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542643
Comments: 36
Kudos: 16





	1. Prelude: "Love is Complicated"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [LaynaVile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/gifts).

Love is complicated.

Love is something two people feel when they meet.

Love is something Hannibal, would never truly understand and looking back one last time at Will’s house from where it stands in the far distance takes out his phone and calls the number on his screen. The person on the other side, answers immediately.

_“Hello, Jack.”_

_“Lecter!!!? How in the hell did you get this number!!!? Where is Will and what have you done with him?”_

_“Nothing. Will is alive and well, Jack.”_

_“You…Bastard!! Where the hell are you!!?”_

_“Wolf-trap, Will’s house. Come and get me, Jack.”_

_“What the hell!!!?”_

The Head of the F.B.I Science and Behavioral Unit cuts off, afterwards and Hannibal, standing next to the tree behind Will’s house waits for the Hunter’s to arrive to come and take him in. It was the only way now, because of what Will had done.

Because of what Will, had said to him.

* * *


	2. “Un-awakened Omega”

There was reason, why the Chesapeake Ripper did murders in sounders of three and then afterwards vanish for couple of mouths it was because you see they had been born an _Omega. _An_ Un-awakened_ one, meaning they had yet to fully_ Awake_ to become who they were meant to be. They were more dangerous - their Heat’s uncontrollable causing intense blackouts and loss of time, while they would then come around remember nothing of what had happened to them.

This what Hannibal Lecter - _The Chesapeake Ripper_ \- is and has been ever since he had been born in his birthplace in Lithuania. He grown up showing now outward signs that he was _Omega,_ it all happened internally ravaging his body to where he began to suspect something was not right.

It was after the death of _Mischa_, when a mixed bag of deserters who used the remote hunting lodge came to the barn where he and his little sister were hiding in then because there had not been much meat on the runty deer they had captured wearing their long overcoats. They had felt among the straw to look for them, finding_ Mischa_ and instead of choosing him they chose her to take away they said to play as he had tried to hold onto her in his arms.

It hadn’t worked and they had pulled her out of his grip, with their hands then headed quickly to the barn door as he tried to rush towards it, to stop them only for it to be slammed on him, dousing him in darkness.

The scream, followed by the thud of an axe would haunt him for the rest of his life, until further on in the future he would meet….Will Graham.

* * *


	3. The Meeting of Unawakened Omega and Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Will and Hannibal are Unawakened meaning they yet to awaken their Inner Beast's within themselves.

Soft gentle piano music plays from the radio in the still kitchen, while Hannibal Lecter - 35 years old, slicked back blonde hair with silvery highlights and an _Unawakened Omega_ \- calmly slices into the meat on the chopping board into thin slices, trying to remember what had happened just six months earlier - but the _Memories_ are coming in slow fragments, soon trickling away like water going through a sieve or sand going through fingers.

Had he gone into _Heat?_

Had he killed someone?

Had…he mated with someone, without his knowledge?

All these questions swirling around his head, make him stop what he is doing and go over to where he keeps the index cards of different businesses’ - collected over the time he has lived in Baltimore, Maryland - flicking through them to see some are missing from it.

He sighs heavily, heading over to the kitchen drawer and gets out a syringe, along with the small bottle of Sodium Amytal - which helped patients to remember memories that they had forgotten and so hardly wanted to remember.

He had to be careful though. To an _Omega,_ especially like him it could easily kill him if he used too much of it and making sure he has the right dosage then sits on the kitchen stool, after rolling up his sleeve to expose his arm.

He had done this before, after_ Mischa_ had died to see what he could remember after waking up in Florence, Italy in someone’s apartment not knowing how he got there and who was the dead man lying on the carpet with blood spreading out from their carnage body.

After injecting it into the vein, he places the now empty syringe on the large kitchen island feeling his heart start to pound against his rib-cage as his bloodstream carries the _Sodium Amytal_ through the veins in his body then closing his eyes, tilts his head backwards with a soft, breathless gasp.

* * *

Blue lights of Police cars, parked outside a house flash off the white painted wooden structure of it as inside, Will Graham - 47 years old, with mop of soft, curly brown hair and Sea-bluish green eyes and also an_ Unawakened Alpha_ \- stands close to a body lying on the floorboards close to the Burglar Alarm which she had been trying to reach before she was shot by the Intruder - an unidentified yet to be confirmed whether _Alpha_ or _Beta _or even _Omega._

He watches silently, while they take the dead husband out in black forensics’ bag and looks at the poor woman lying in front of him - eye’s unseeing and dulled - then taking a deep breath, closes his eyes shutting out everything - the light, the Forensics’ people and the Officers around him.

The golden pendulum swings once, twice then finally a third and final time, dragging him into the reconstruction of the Crime Scene.

Night-time.

_Our Prey is within, both - both Beta’s, lowest of the Species that made up Alpha, Beta and Omega - then gripping the gun tightly in my hands, walk forwards up the flight of steps kicking the door open hard shattering the wood instantly sending tiny fragments of splinter’s flying in all directions._

_The Alarm goes off and hear rushing footsteps as the Husband comes down the stairs then lifting the gun, aim and fire sending the man flying backwards with blood shooting upwards into the air to splatter crimson petals on the wallpaper and stairs._

_“I shoot Mr. Marlow twice, severing jugulars and carotid with near surgical precision. He will die watching what is his being is taken away from him. This is my Design.”_

_Mrs. Marlow is busy trying to sort the Alarm and bringing the gun up once again fire it watching slowly as the blood splatters on the wall when it hits her causing her to jerk like when a puppet has it’s strings cut by scissors then she crumples to the wooden floor._

_“I shoot Mrs. Marlow, expertly through the neck. This is not a fatal wound. The bullet misses every artery. She is paralyzed before even leaves her body.”_

_I step forwards, looking down at her blood flowing from her mouth and onto the floor. A macabre sight of Death for a Beta._

_“Which doesn’t mean she can’t feel pain. Just means she can’t do anything about it. This is my Design.”_

_I pass her now still body, heading to the Alarm and switch it off. Silence soon descends._

Coming out of the reconstruction, Will Graham, asks quietly for the Alarm Logbook and is handed it by one of the officers then flicking through it finds what he is looking for. The Alarm system it seems had been tapped by the Killer and they had listened into the conservation that Mrs. Marlow, had, giving away her password “_Tea kettle”_ to them when they pretended to be from the Company that supplied the Alarm system in the first place.

* * *

** THREE WEEKS LATER **

** Location - Baltimore, Virginia **

“Everybody’s thought about killing someone. Be at your own hand or the Hand of God. Now, as you can see Mrs. Marlow was killed efficiently and ruthlessly because it seems the killer did not like Betas. I want you to give me your reason on why they would do what they did. You may discuss in groups of two or three.

Students - for the F.B.I Academy for the B.S.U (Behavioral Science Unit) - sitting in the Lecture Theatre seats around him begin to quietly discuss among themselves their theory on why the Killer had murdered these simple, loving and caring Beta, while Will leans against the desk with both hands holding the edges lightly of it for support.

All of them, ready to be trained for next coming year and the field. Most of them Betas and Alphas, plus a few scatterings of Omegas - not so many, due to the prejudice when many tried to join before - then checking the time on his phone, sees that class is about to finish soon.

_Tempus fugit - Time flies._

“Alright, any ideas will have to be for homework I’m afraid.” He says, hearing some groans come from the Students, making him snarl in certain way to quiet them and satisfied that they gotten the hint allows them to leave.

Scrapping of chairs, students getting to their feet with light chatter filling the Lecture Theatre as they file out of the area and head to their next class, while he sighs softly going around the desk to start packing his bag at the same-time a large black man, closely followed by another man with blond silvery hair and maroon eyes behind him come into the Lecture Theatre.

“Will Graham.” The large black man - _Alpha_ and thoroughbred one at that, because Will can tell by the voice that came from a good family - and he nods in reply, while the they come up to him then introduce themselves. “Special Agent Jack Crawford and also head of the Behavioral Science Unit.”

Will, stills at the name when he hears it just as he’s putting his laptop away and remembers he had heard rumors about this man before. Those rumors going flying out the metaphorical window, but he finds more interested though in the other man with a strange scent - Honeysuckle mixed strangely with undertone of Deadly Nightshade - then heads around the desk, is curiosity in the strange scent rising.

The other man, far older about maybe 45 or something doesn’t flinch only watches what is doing when he bends down his head to their Scent gland on their neck inhaling deeply.

It is intoxicating scent, wrapping around him like smoke and bringing out his tongue presses it against the bare skin licking upwards at the same-time grabbing them to pull them flush against his body, cradling the back of their head with one hand.

A heavy quiver runs through them, followed by whimpering _Omegan mewl _indicating for him - the _Alpha -_ to let them go and seeing he is making them distressed steps back from purring softly to calm them, while spreading his own Calming Pheromones towards them.

“You alright, Dr. Lecter? You look pale.” He hears Jack Crawford, asking the other man who has managed to compose himself flicking his maroon eyes over to Will, who stills his purring because technically _Alpha’s _only did it if the one in front of them was their _Mate._

_“I’m fine. Thank you for asking, Jack.”_

* * *


	4. Burning Heat; Captured and Imprisoned for Life ( PART 1)

Hannibal, splashing his face with cold water from the Men’s bathroom sink lifts his head to stare at it in the mirror above seeing the small rim of gold starting to form around his maroon eyes meaning he would have to use the _Inhibitor Omega Eye Drops_ again to get rid of it plus coat himself in the fake Beta perfume once more.

He did not want people knowing, especially Jack Crawford and Will Graham, that he was an _Unawakened Omega._ To his shame, he remembers when the _Alpha _had been close to him and he produced slick that is now starting to run down the inside of his thighs then taking a deep breath, tries to calm his racing heart.

If he went into….._Heat_…. now, it would affect everything and because he is so absorbed in trying to think what he needs to do doesn’t sense the presence behind him then hands shoot around his waist, grabbing hold of him to drag him into one of the toilet cubicle’s.

Where turning his face to look over his shoulder see it is Will Graham – the _strange Alpha with the scent of cimmon; burning wood-smoke and whisky_ – then hands, go to his belt making him buck and try to wriggle free but that only causes him to grind back into growing bulge in the young man’s jeans making a groan sound above them when he does so.

Mortified, face flushing crimson and slick starting to seep heavily through his own fine suit trousers, Hannibal finds himself pressed up against the tiled wall in front of him the side of his right cheek against the cold surface at the same-time the clinking of his belt.

It echoes loudly to his ears and the small space then hands, pulls his boxers down to fully expose him followed by taking hold of both his ass-cheeks spreading them lewdly apart to expose the twitching pucker – begging to be filled with something large, throbbing and so right.

A satisfied purr of appreciation comes from Will Graham, causing him to give a whimpering purr in reply to the Alpha and hips shove forwards, slamming straight into his own causing him to arch his back.

His head tilting backwards as he gasps breathlessly followed by moaning heavily at the intense feeling of being filled by a large, throbbing and pulsating Alpha cock that soon becomes fully sheathed within his tight, slick warm insides.

He has no time to speak or do anything, when the young man begins to undulate his hips back and forth sliding it in and out at such a hard, pounding pace squelching of slick gushing out to run down his thighs in a steady stream and skin slapping of skin against skin begin to full the cubicle space.

Hannibal, becoming overwhelmed by the intensity of being taken in such way slides downwards slightly the tiled wall, causing the angle to become so much he can’t stop the cries of keening Omegan wails of pleasure and ecstasy escaping from his mouth.

He’s losing control. He can feel it slipping away, like water trickling through a sieve or sand through fingers as his_ “Heat”_ finally hits ravaging its way through his body making him remember nothing from thereafter.

* * *

** FEW DAYS LATER **

** LOCATION – Forest near Muskrat Farm **

_“DON’T TOUCH ME!!!?”_

Hannibal, fangs unsheathed in stark contrast hisses shouting it loudly at the stranger – an Alpha – who had just discovered him curled up the hollow of a tree in a forest somewhere– feeling his poison forming in them and slinks back on all fours as they walk close to him.

Slowly trying to frighten him then reach out, grabbing him by the scruff of his unblemished neck where a Crest would form if an Alpha sunk their fangs into the vulnerable skin squeezing it. This causes him to arch his back crying out when white pleasure flashes before his eyes releasing a gush of fresh slick onto the leafy ground and some of his seed.

He shudders through the waves of endorphins and is hauled to his feet, forced to walk then flung into the back of land rover, while he lunges back out knocking the person over before they close the passenger door.

Surging forwards, Hannibal sinks his fangs straight into their neck and ripping it tearing so much off that instantly blood spurts upwards to coat his body in fine mist of crimson petals.

The meat is worth a use to him as he spits out the large ragged piece of throat to one side then bending down, rips the shirt open with his claws that have formed, begins to harshly tear into the chest, breaking the ribcage apart with such force the bone snapping apart sends a birds flying up from the trees until he reaches his prize seeing the Heart is in good condition, some of the Liver and pancreas.

He tears the heart out, tearing strips of it and chewing it, feeling his strength slowly beginning to return then after he is finished eating the rest of what he has chosen, uses a clean handkerchief from the dead man’s pocket to dab his lips clean of the blood.

_“MATTEOO?”_

He hears a voice, Sardinian and coming close shouting for the person he had just murdered then a shot rings out, causing him to leap off the body bounding on all fours over fallen trees branches; dodging more shots and keeps on running when suddenly one of the bullets makes impact in his side, blood spurting to land on tree and some of the leafy ground.

Hannibal, falls to one side rolling down a hill at such a fast pace he hits the icy, small stream with large splashing noise gasping immediately and scrambles out of it half collapsing on the other side of it then shivers memories of the harsh Winter, which had taken Mischa from him go through his mind.

Then a large hand grabs the nape of his neck, pressing down and tightening as he hauled to deeper part of the stream followed by his face soon being dunked straight into it.

Kept-ed underwater, while he thrashes weakly clawing at the muscular arm above him drawing blood to make them feel pain and yet, it doesn’t work then just before he nearly loses conscious they haul him out releasing his neck as he breathes in fresh oxygen – after being so forcibly starved of it.

He is grabbed again by his hair this time, flung onto the shore where he lands with muffled thump onto something soft – a large winter coat – and a leather-gloved hand touches his spine, sending electric current running up it as he arches his back.

It slips downwards, between his thighs and fingers press inwards to his slickened insides making him fist his hands into the coat for support at the same-time biting his bottom lip to silence the whimpers that want to escape.

He would not show this person, whoever they were satisfaction of any kind of prompting a reaction from him.

The fingers, spread more deeply rubbing his warm, slick insides which clench around them like they would if it were an Alpha Knot within him and start to scissor within, spreading him apart then a body gets over him, followed by something pressing into him making him collapse onto his elbows at the whiteness blinding his vision.

_“He’s ripe. Carlos, bring him to the Farm.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 refers to the Capture and Imprisonment in the chapter title. Please leave comments on what you think so far of this fic.


	5. Captured and Imprisoned for Life ( PART 2)

** 12 MONTHS LATER **

** Location – Muskrat Farm, Inner Breeding Pens **

Hannibal, lying among the large bed of hay in what has become his Breeding Pen – the same one he had been placed when first brought to what had turned out to be Muskrat Farm belonging to Mason Verger – The Son of Velenus Verger of the Meatpacking Business, but that was a cover.

What really happened was the_ Illegal Breeding of Omegas _ thinking they were going to get a job and yet, finding only _Enslavement_ – can hear distantly the whimpers and moans of other _Omega’s_ and _Beta’s_ as well_ –_ female and male – begging to go home to their families or _Alpha’s_ – echoing in the round cavernous space.

The slamming of large doors opening, makes everyone moaning and whimpering go silent, listening to the footsteps coming down into the main area of the_ Breeding Pen’s_ then Mason Verger, wearing his fur-trimmed coat smiles at all of them.

Hannibal wearing only black male thong-like_ fudoshi_ and tank-top covering his chest – but revealing his abdomen – burrows further back into the mound of hay that was his _Nest,_ reaching underneath with one hand for the rusty sharp, bent nail as Carlos – Sardinian _Omega Breeder, Masochist and Drinker_ – comes over to his Pen.

“Check him, Carlos, while I attend to the others.” Mason says, making the man grunt in reply, opening the Pen and stepping inside as Hannibal, holds the nail tightly behind his back hidden from sight then the man kneels down, reaching out to touch him as he lunges with the nail feeling his wrist grabbed as he presses forwards with all his strength to stab into one of Carlo’s eyes with it.

It nearly touches the Sardinian’s eyeball, when suddenly a garrote goes over his head and around his throat from behind, tightening as he is hauled up by the person behind him choked laboured gasps coming from him with Hannibal, grabbing hold of it to tries in vain to pull it off so he can breathe only for it tighten more.

His heart begins to furiously pound against his rib-cage, trying to pump oxygen around his body and drops the rusty nail allowing it to tinkle to the Pen floor then the garrote is released slightly around his throat, causing him to slump against the back of the Pen, his head lolling on his chest then Mason, comes over to him, taking hold of the back of his head by his hair and wrenches it backwards so he is forced to look into the vile man’s eyes.

_“Bring him to the Showroom.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudoshi - the traditional Japanese undergarment for adult males, made from a length of cotton. Before World War II, the fundoshi was the main form of underwear for Japanese adult males.


	6. Showing One's Captors that One will Not Be Controlled and Forced to do a show for a Mysterious Client

After forcing him to shower the grime, filth and dust that has acclimated on his body, they place him in what he had been given to wear when he had first arrived - black male thong-like fudoshi and tank-top – then is escorted into the Showroom, where already other patron’s invited have arrived and sat at the large round tables in the alcoves, while he is pushed to the large round circular stage and left alone.

He heads to the far back of it, when one of the _Beta’s_ from _Mr. Fell’s Breeding Farm_ trips him up with their foot on purpose and landing on his hands and knees on the polished floor of the circular stage then they hold out their foot to him, like they expect him to kiss it and taking hold of it tightens his hand flinging it in certain way causing them to stumble backwards.

He grabs hold of them, turning them to face the Audience hidden in the darkened alcoves and unsheathing his Omegan fangs, bites down into the soft flesh ripping a good-sized chunk off causing some of the other Omega’s and Beta’s to scream in shock and horror as blood spurts outwards staining the polished surface with crimson petals then drops the victim of his, a sickening thud sounding loudly in the Showroom and bringing up one hand wipes his bottom lip with his thumb to show he will not be controlled by anyone.

* * *

“_Amazing, how feral you are. I say you’re more of a Mongrel, with the way you act.”_

_“You know nothing about me.”_

_“Spread your legs and show me how you pleasure yourself then.”_

Hannibal, now with a chain collar around his neck and the long chain attached to it leading to the voice that holds it in their soft brown leather gloved hand, while keeping in the shadows of the large armchair as he sits on the floor in front of them.

Then knowing Mason, is watching with the camera – the little red dot glinting in the dark – spreads his thigh apart and slipping his hand down – the chains attached to the wrist cuffs clinking in the silence of the darkened room – takes hold of himself in his hand, slowly starting to move it up and down with the lewd wet sounds reaching his ears and filling the silence.

“Wider. Spread your legs more widely apart and show me, _Mongrel._ Use your other hand to touch yourself, where I will soon place myself in you when you come into _Heat.”_

Spreading his legs wider apart, showing the most intimate part of him begins to slip his hand up and down as his hips start to rock into his hand. His slick that has formed starts to gush outwards filling the darkened room with the fresh scent of _Lilies, Orchids and Deadly Nightshade_ as he does so and the chain clinking intensely each time, quivers running up his thighs.

Slipping his other hand downwards, he rubs his fingertips against the wet, gushing area pressing his fingers inward starts to plunge them in and out then the Mysterious client's scent hits his nostrils, causing him to arch his back heavily the chains clanking as he feels like he just become suspended above himself and soon falls back down.

* * *


	7. Just a Mongrel and Nothing Else as One is Broken Beyond Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Hannibal is ultimately Illegally bred/ sexually assaulted due to Mason's Orders as the vile man wants lot of pups/kits from his Breeding Stock. Kits - female and Pups - male.

_“So, I ask again, Dr. Chilton. When is his next Heat? Because I do plan to Breed our Mongrel here. Get a Stud Alpha to have a go at him and keep him in check.”_

_“Stud Alpha!!!? Mason, are you trying to risk getting caught. If Jack Crawford of the Behavioural, Science and Illegal Breeding Liberation Unit gets wind of that, he will hunt you down and take everything here away.”_

_“Just check him.”_

_“Fine. Open the Pen, please, Mr. Carlos?”_

Hannibal, chained down with both hands pulled behind his back and a leather collar attached to a rope which leads to ring in the floorboards beneath the large hay pile of the Pen then Dr. Chilton, goes around him placing gloved hand on his back and strokes down his spine to his tailbone.

“Hmm, supple and fit. Where did you find him, Mason?” He hears Chilton asking the vile man at the sametime a hand cups him from behind – gloved fingertips pressing inwards causing Hannibal, to shudder heavily at them pressing deeply within him.

“After he killed…No, actually savagely brutalized one of Carlos’ men to death and ate some of him.” Mason replies, followed by the hand cupping him and the gloved latex fingers probing within him pull out making him slump slightly in the ropes holding him up.

“That is not _Omega,_ Mason. _Omega’s,_ are docile, caring and gentle. That…would mean…” Chilton begins to say, coming around Hannibal and looking at him as he rises his head to look up at the other man next to Mason. “It would mean, he’s the rarest of all – _Unawakened Omega_ – and his _Heats,_ well he won’t remember any of them at all or any other events for that matter.”

“So, tell me this. Is his next_ Heat_ coming in or to I have to get the _Stud Alpha_ for him?” Mason asks, causing Hannibal to snarl loudly with fangs unsheathed causing the other _Omega’s_ and _Beta’s_ to stiffen at the noise of it.

It is inhuman and_ un-Omegan_ sounding.

“Touch me and swear, I’ll rip your mouth off and fe…._Gaahhh_!!!” Hannibal snarls, only for something to be shoved within him from behind cutting off the rest and trembling in shock and surprise feels hips push into his followed by_ Alpha_ scent fills his nostrils.

The_ Alpha,_ begins to move jolting his body back and forth in the ropes causing “_Uh…Uhh….Uhhh!!?”_ noises to escape from his mouth going harder and faster with slick, lewd sounds filling the area due to his slick running so thickly down his thighs it is more of like gushing down the inside of them then he keens heavily – a _Omegan wail_ coming from the very depths of his throat – when his inner womb is finally breached and keeps on wailing at the intense pain of being knotted without consent.

* * *

Hannibal, free of the ropes and collar lays curled up on the fresh bed of straw brought into his pen with a blanket covering his nude body slightly while it is covered in scratch marks from being held down by the _Stud Alpha_ – Anthony Dimmond from _Mr. Fell’s Breeding Farm_ – at the sametime every inch of his lower half hurts so much but not as much as his inner womb which hurts more painfully within him now that it had become breached.

Now the _Stud Alpha’s_ seed, would fertilise within until it become a growing foetus and tries to move, when the hand around his waist pulls him back flush against Dimmond’s chest then his face his turned so he looks into the _Stud Alpha’s_ eyes.

“Remember, you’re just a _Mongrel _to be bred and that is all your purpose is.” Dimmond says to him, causing him to wrench free as best he can and getting into the corner hisses with fangs unsheathed dripping their poison then the _Stud Alpha,_ lunges at him grabbing as he begins to claw, scratch and tear every part of exposed skin until he is slammed down onto _Stud Alpha’s_ shaft – which feels like it is splitting him in two.

Dimmond, gives him no time to adjust or even escape again, just sets up a brutal pace forcing Hannibal to ride the other man beneath him with wails, mournful cries and whimpers echoing off the ceiling. He feels tears forming, starting to soon run thickly down his cheeks as he hears himself begging heavily for the man to stop – for the _Stud Alpha_ to stop.

The other man stills, sitting up and wrapping his arms around him then continues to move causing Hannibal, to scar down Dimmond’s back drawing blood then sinks into state where he remembers nothing from thereafter.

Nothing but darkness.

* * *


	8. A Seed Within One's Womb Becomes a Flower

Hannibal doesn’t know how long it has been.

How much time as past since a _Purebred Alpha_ \- Francis Dolerhyde - had been forced to _breed_ him over and again.

Instead of Dimmond, who Mason had decided was not satisfied when Hannibal had not conceived from the _Stud Alpha_. His body feels wrecked slightly with each-time he is endlessly filled to make sure he gets pregnant.

Slipping out of the large hay _Nest,_ he goes over to the water trough which is soon filled by fresh water by Carlos –_ Sardinian Omega Breeder, Masochist and Drinker_ \- and cupping it in his hands splashes himself to cool down as he feels like his body is starting to burn up heavily then a soft growling noise comes from behind him.

He whimpers to Dolerhyde, rolling onto his side to expose his belly to the larger man to show he submits to the larger man then fangs sink into his nape hauling him back by the black ornate choker around his neck and back into the large the _Nest,_ where he is forced to lay down in certain way.

Hannibal wishes he could speak. But with relentless _Breeding_ and being around this _Purebred _keeping him close to them he lost his voice to his _Omegan_ animal side then suddenly manages to get up slightly to immediately give a violent heave into the corner of the Pen at the sametime Francis strokes his back – spreading calming _Alpha _pheromones to make him relax.

Another heave followed by weakly going over to the water trough to splash his face again at the sametime doors slamming followed by Mason’s distinct nasal voice causes everyone to start to look towards Hannibal, who feels Francis take hold of him.

_“Forgive me.”_ The Alpha says, kissing his forehead and whispering the next words which make him stare widened eye at the _Purebred Alpha._ “_You have finally conceived.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain the threesome tag, it because I don't like killing off Francis and prefer him living in my fics. Francis regrets of course what he is being made to do Hannibal and what happened to Dimmond, that question will be answered in further on chapters.


	9. Losing One's Poison after a Strange Transformation Happens to One

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

_"So, you've conceived, **Mongrel."**_

Mason Verger sneers out, due to the fact it had taken this long with endless Breeding between myself and Dolerhyde - who had now been assigned as my Breeding Alpha.

Meaning if any client brought me at Mason's _Annual Winter Masked Bal_l than Francis Dolerhyde would be sold alongside to be also used for Breeding purposes by the Client. It depended on the type though.

As many _Clients_ had certain preferences when it came to purchasing an _Omega._ But now they would have the option of buying a rare Breed of Omega - one that's _Inner Beast_ was yet to awake within oneself.

It is the vile, slimy man going to touch my abdomen that makes hiss at him, baring my fangs for all to see and warning him if he tries to touch me I'll tear his throat out. 

Hearing him saying:

"_Will have to **de-poison** him. Can't have him poisoning all the Clients who try to purchase him." _

Something rises in me when says those words, while I shudder heavily only to arch my back in an unnaturally angle when sharp pain echoes through the Dining Hall at the sametime sharp claws begin to form at the sametime a great hunger rises within me then collapse onto my hands and knees, feeling muscles straining and changing underneath my skin.

Mason is distantly shouting something to the thugs, while all I can hear is my blood rushing in my veins like it is starting to boil and my legs spread outwards forming into clawed feet as I find myself snarling heavily, with poison starting to flow thickly into my fangs.

Shooting my head upwards, I glare at the Hired Thugs that surrounded myself and Dolerhyde scenting their fear of me roll off them in waves and lunging tear out the throat of the first one allowing for crimson petals to go splattering everywhere onto the walls and windows.

I go for the next one, a crimson haze covering my eyes until everything in the room just becomes that and the Hired Thugs black, ink like figures soon cut down until only Mason is left .

Lunging at him, I suddenly find myself whipped across the face at the sametime cat-of-nine tails whip wraps around my throat tightening and soon electric shocks go through my body causing me to give a keening wail - worry raising in me for my unborn _Pup_ or _Kit._

"No... Please....Not my baby!!!" 

I hear myself wailing, anything to protect from my unborn child being killed and soon the whip ends loosen off my throat as Dolerhyde rushes forward to catch me when my legs choose to give out on me then allows me to bury my face into his chest.

"**_De-poison _**them both." I hear Mason spit out, while hands grab hold of me to drag me away from Dolerhyde who is dragged away in the opposite direction.

The last of I see of him, before the double doors of the Dining Hall - is him struggling to get at Mason, who just stands there smirking - slam shut, leaving me utterly alone with the _Hired Thugs_.

Something presses into my neck, causing me to give a hitched gasp at recognising a powerful sedative used to knock out _Omegas_ when they went too far in their Beast-state.

It starts to rush through my bloodstream, while deep down I pray it won't harm my unborn _Pup_ or _Kit_ now growing within me.

* * *

_"Bring him over to the stirrups. Hurry...we don't have all night, remember."_

_"Wonder if Mr. Verger....will let us have a try at...this....**Mongrel ."**_

_**"**Who...knows...definitely got a...fuckable body and cunt."_

The _Hired Thugs_, holding me up drag me over to what is bench called a _Dominating Bench_ \- used to keep an _Omega_ in position when they are being _De-poisoned_ or taken by certain _Client_ who prefers them in it - then they force me into it.

The straps are placed on, while tightening to a point I can't escape and soon something a metal bit is placed over my mouth to force my jaw open wide enough to expose my fangs - still dripping with poison - then a shadow covers me at the sametime, sharp pain travels through the roof of my mouth.

I can't bite down because of the metal bit attached to my jaw and holding my mouth open wide, while my back arches slightly on the _Bench _and my hands weakly spasm uncontrollably as some blood begins to drip out my mouth, while I can feel the _Hired Thug_ doing the _De-poison_ task, milking my fangs of it all. 

Then it is done. Slumping weakly in the leather straps holding me down, I feel rough hands take the metal bit off and a hand wrench my head upwards by my hair then a smirk graces the features of the thug.

_"You...know what...let's teach this **Mongrel Bitch..**..a good lesson."_

Murmurs of agreement come from the _Hired Thugs_ around me, while soon the leather straps are undone and I'm roughly hauled off the _Dominating Bench._

_"Your going to enjoy...**Mongrel Bitch.**..what Mason has in store for you."_

One of the _Hired Thugs_ hisses at me, making me wonder what he means by that when I sway in the grip of the two due to the weakness of being De-poisoned as they bring me to the destination.

_The Golden Dragon Breeding Bedchamber._

One that was reserved for Mason's....._Special Guests._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters at the moment as still plotting this fic out. There will be longer later on in the fic.


	10. "Protecting Oneself from the Alpha's that Harm Omegas Like Oneself"  ( PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Hannibal was drugged by Mason's orders to make him more compliant with Special Guests. And the guest....just a rude pig.

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

A glass of water, mixed with some kind of powder is placed up against my lips at the sametime a hand takes hold of my throat so I swallow the concoction made and immediately I spit it back out into the face of the Hired Thug in front of me then suddenly I'm pinned down, causing me to thrash heavily at the sametime clawing and scratching to the death.

All in desperation; panic and needing to protect my unborn _Pup_ or _Kit_ now starting to grow within me until finally one of them grabs my nape where my unblemished _Crest_ is.

Immediately squeezing it in such a way, my mouth opens in a soundless choked gasp at the sametime white-hot pleasure shoots it way through my body making me tense heavily then the concoction is being poured into my mouth.

A hand forces my jaw to close, soon followed by fingers stroking my throat to make me swallow and immediately I regret it as a jolt goes through me, followed by everything in the room changing into fluid-like ink shapes - which swirl and dance in front of my eyes - then unbearable heat floods into my system, overwhelming me completely.

* * *

_What's happening to me?_

_What did.....They've drugged me!!!_

Weakly fluttering my eyes open, I see when my vision clears I'm in the _The Golden Dragon Breeding Bedchamber__, _while have been clothed in a silk kimono decorated with golden cranes; white swirling clouds and ginkgo leaves then see sitting in armchair in the shadows is a someone.

Calmly they get up to reveal.....a _Alpha_ and they pad up to the bed, soon shooting a hand out to grab my wrist making me try to get free from them because their touch feels hot to my bare skin then they twist my arm a certain way, behind my back so I'm forced onto my front.

Legs spread wide enough at the sametime back of knuckles touch my spine to trail downwards causing me to arch slightly at the touch and scent that seems familiar fills my nostrils making me look over my shoulder at them.

I can't see their face at all, but their voice causes my unblemished_ Crest_ to tingle when then say. "_So,Mason ordered his Hired Thugs to gave you a drug so it looked like your starting your Heat Season." _then a hand cups me from behind, causing me to gasp breathlessly at it.

I;m soaking through the_ fudoshi _with slick that has started to form due to the drug in my system as they pull it out of the way, pressing their fingers inwards causing me to give a hitched gasp as my cheeks flush more with heat.

They begin to move them in and out slowly and gently, spreading my insides with scissoring actions and stroking my inner walls in such a way I can feel my cock between my thighs still covered by the fudoshi start to leak with pre-cum that dribbles down the tip.

_I....want to....Breed._

_Nooo!!!...dammit.....Hannibal...get ahold of your senses._

_It's the...drug you been given in your bloodstream that is making you feel this way._

_"What's wrong? You seem distracted, Pretty wild thing. Tell your...**Alpha** what's wrong. Heh...waste of time ain't you? Should maybe try of one of those other **Omega's** maybe in the **Breeding Farm Area. **Probably give me good fucking time than you are at the moment." _

Them whispering in my ear, breath hot against my neck and using their _Alpha voice_ on me makes me whimper at it. Trying in vain to curl into myself and turn my face away when they try to place their lips against mine then snarling - after realising they been referring to those poor Omega's and Beta's who just wanted to go home to their Familes or Mates - lunge at their mouth.

_I won't let....you harm any other Omega ever again you slandered with your....lips and the other thing......your cock. _

* * *


	11. Protecting Oneself from the Alpha's that Harm Omegas Like Oneself" ( PART 2)

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

_Them whispering in my ear, breath hot against my neck and using their Alpha voice on me makes me whimper at it. Trying in vain to curl into myself and turn my face away when they try to place their lips against mine then snarling, lunge at their mouth._

_I won't let....you harm any other Omega ever again you slandered with your....lips and the other thing......your cock. _

Grabbing hold of their bottom lip, I pull hard to the lower part of their lip to rip it clean off allowing for blood to spurt upwards into the air followed by spitting the chunk out of my mouth - worthless to them and meat to me - then lunge at their throat, tearing or more like ripping because of my fangs not as brutal as when I had my poison flowing through them.

I keep on ripping into the flesh of them, hearing their cries of anguish; pain and surprise begin to tie down into gurgles and whimpers. My desire to protect the unborn child within me is so strong, I find myself rising my head to look down at them seeing how they are hopelessly trying to cling to their own worthless _Alpha_ life than start ripping into their chest; breaking the rib-cage and exposing their heart that lays within. 

Shooting my hand within their cracked chest, I grab the beating muscle feeling it pulsate warm and alive in my hand then rip it out, satisfied with what I just done.

* * *

The days pass by with other Clients appearing and disappearing unknown to Mason in certain ways that will mean it will be difficult searching for the bodies of them, while the_ meat_ I take from my victims sustains my growing child within me.

It is the only to protect myself, the unborn child growing within me and Francis, who has now joined me as he holds me close to him looking down at the graveyard made of _Clients _Mason had sent to me, while the vile man was still keeping me in the_ Golden Dragon Breeding Bedchamber_ when they came to visit - _Alphas_ who just treated _Omegas_ as _Fuck-toys_ \- buried by myself and him, feeling him lap up some blood that covers my face with a whisper of:

"_I...noticed....your taking more of their organs. Does it...sate you?" _

_"For now. But....as my pregnancy progresses.....I will need more sustenance and....feeding on these Pigs may....not be enough. My Ancestor's history dates back to times when on the Omega side of my Family they were considered Monsters because they ate the flesh of their fellow man." _ I reply, making him nuzzle his nose into the crook of my neck as I recognise he is starting to scent-mark me, making me look at him asking silently without words "_Are you approaching..." _

"_Apologises, Hannibal. It's just....my Rut Season will...be arriving soon and...it may be difficult for us to be together. I don't want to harm you or.....the unborn child growing with you._" He says, while I lick my lips to wet them and so ask him.

"_When is it?"_

_"This is....where it gets complicated. It is 12 days time and starts just as Mason starts is Winter Masked Ball Auction on the 12th of December." _

My eyes widen at this information, while I make a decision and turning in his arms look up at him because I only came up to his chin.

_"Then.....**Bond** me....Make me your....**Mate. **Bite....my....**Crest** now."_

_"Hannibal!!!?"_

_"It's....the only way.....it's the only way...I can protect....our offspring. Our **Pup** or **Kit t**hat grows within me. Do it, Francis."_

_"You'll will regret it....."_

_"Please....Francis...."_

I wait.

Seeing how he is conflicted by his choice in 1. _Should he do it _or _2\. Not do it at all _ then suddenly I'm whirled around by him - his chest against my back - and pushing me down onto the forest floor, gets over me as I feel the scrape of his fangs against my unblemished _Crest._

_Hurry.....before they get here.....Bite me!!!!_

Distantly I can hear the shouting of Carlos - Sardinian _Omega Breeder, Masochist and Drinker_ \- and the _Hired Thugs_ getting closer and closer, while immediately fangs bite straight down into my _Crest_ sending sharp pain shooting through my whole body like sharp thorns ripping there way inside and outside to wrap around it.

A keening wail echoes around me, penetrating the cold air around at the sametime Francis snarls heavily gripping me more tightly to him as he fully sinks his fangs into my _Crest,_ causing the ridges to start shifting and changing form into soft _Crimson fronds_ spreading downwards and over my body. Covering it completely in them.

This would be a....._Mark._..to show other _Alpha's_ out there I had been thoroughly claimed by a strong _Breeding Alpha_ and find myself being laid on my side as Francis keeps protecting me, fangs still embedded in my _Crest_ even when Carlos and the _Hired Thugs _arrive too late.

Mason appears soon beside, breathing laboured from having to run to where we are and immediately sees the sight of the Graveyard behind us as I find myself smirking heavily with a _Joker's Grin_ when he shouts into the cold night air.

_"YOU MONGREL....BITCH!!!!" _

His _Plan_ to...try and control me once again....having failed..._magnificently._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ain't Christmas and December yet, but for this fic they are in December already because....1. it's a Winter Masked Ball Auction and 2. Wintery landscape description.


	12. The Dragon resting Within the Breast of a Breeding Alpha ( PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off from the Forest part in the chapter before this than moving onto what will happen next.

**Francis Dolerhyde's P.O.V:**

_Then.....**Bond** me....Make me your....**Mate. **Bite....my....**Crest** now."_

_"Hannibal!!!?"_

_"It's....the only way.....it's the only way...I can protect....our offspring. Our **Pup** or **Kit t**hat grows within me. Do it, Francis."_

_"You'll will regret it....."_

_"Please....Francis...."_

As soon as Hannibal says those words, I feel conflicted and torn between two choices 1. _Should I do it _or _2\. Not do it at all _ then shuddering heavily, whirl him around so he is facing away from me then push him down onto the forest floor, getting over him as I scrape my fangs against his unblemished _Crest._

I bite down. Straight into the flesh of it, hearing him distantly give a keening wail at the sametime sharp pain rips it way through me like I'm being torn apart and made anew then continue to bite, sensing the change of it becoming _Crimson fronds_ \- which begin to spread across his body.

This would show other _Alpha's _he was now thoroughly claimed by a _Breeding Alpha_ and rolling him to lay on his side, cover him to protect him as I keep my fangs locked in his _Crest _even when Carlos and the _Hired Thugs _arrive too late.

Mason arrives Mason appears soon beside, breathing laboured from having to run to where we are and immediately sees the sight of the Graveyard behind us then shouts into the cold night air.

_"YOU MONGREL BITCH!!!"_

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

Tilting my head backwards, I sigh softly feeling the lukewarm water wash away the dirt; grime and blood off my body at the sametime hands wrap around my waist from behind then turning in his arms, bend down my head to Hannibal's neck to inhale deeply the..._stench._...so begin to lick his neck to cover it in my own scent.

He moans breathlessly, tilting his head backwards to expose it more and gripping my arms for support as sweet mewls start to come from him then allows me to embrace him under the lukewarm water.

"Were they rough on you?" I ask him, making him pull back slightly to look up at me and know maybe I shouldn't have asked about the Clients Mason after the incident in the forest he was forcing Hannibal to take now.

Every night, he would have to go out onto the streets of Baltimore, Maryland and seduce any _Alpha_ he saw and at the sametime collect vulnerable _Omega's _and _Beta's_ to add to Mason's ever growing collection of the _Breeding Farm_ in Muskrat Farm then come back to the _Golden Dragon Breeding Bedchamber_ to take his _Clients._

_"_The _Client_ I had was a....Father and he was shocked by when he sensed I was bearing a child and so, left quickly before Mason could discover he hadn't been with me." He replies, making me feel glad for at least one _Alpha_ being understanding enough that Hannibal shouldn't be being used when he is pregnant with my unborn _Pup_ or _Kit._

Sifting a hand through his soft ash-blonde hair mixed with silvery highlights, I lean down to kiss him on the lips feeling him bring his hands up to rest his hands on my chest.

The water of the shower, running over our naked bodies filling the glass cubicle with steam and soon pulling back to breathe see he is breathing heavily; face flushed and trembling slightly then turn him around to place up against the fogged-up glass of the shower cubicle.

He leans back against me, arching slightly when I place my lips against his neck and start to trail them up and down his neck - caressing his pale skin - and keep one hand resting on his abdomen where a slight pregnancy bump as started to form slightly.

"_Francis!!!....haaaa......I....feel...so...hot!!! Like.....I'm going....into Heat, even though they stopped drugging me. What's happening to me?!!"_

Hannibal pants out, while I realise suddenly what is going on when I start to feel my fangs starting to unsheathe themselves. The urge to bite his _Crest_ starts rise within me, causing me to drag him out of the shower cubicle - after switching the shower off - then find myself flinging him onto the large _Nest, _where I find myself getting over him.

The animal part in me is rising to dangerous point, when suddenly he says the words that cause my heart to skip a double beat at them. 

"_Do it." _

Leaning over him, I place my fangs against his _Crest_ and close my eyes trying to drown out the other voice within me.

The voice of **_The Great Red Dragon_ **as it says:

** _Make him...Ours!!!!_ **

But I can't ignore. 

I bite and immediately everyone of my senses is suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of emotions and Memories starting to mix with my own, it hits me with such harsh noise and clarity that it is too much.

_It is too much. _

* * *


	13. The Dragon resting Within the Breast of a Breeding Alpha’s Memories (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected to the first Part where it introduces the Great Red Dragon and now, we learn about Francis’ and his other half’s past. Memories in italics

** Francis Dolerhyde's P.O.V: **

_“It is…. a condition called **Alpha Chimera.** It seems you were baring twins, Mrs Dolerhyde and it seems…during your pregnancy term one of the twins was absorbed by the other. Hence why your young **Alpha **son Francis is acting the way he is.”_

_“That…...**thing**…ain’t my…..son!!!!???”_

** _Thing._ **

_It was how my Mother described me at the time, while I had only been a child and later when we were walking back home she suddenly let go of my hand then begin to walk across the road, while I watched before I could reach her a lorry slam straight into her followed by the lorry than crashing into a brick-wall._

_I can still remember the burnt smell of rubber; leaking fuel and the sight of a large blood smear with bits of my Mother scattered about, while her head had rolled across over to me with eyes it seemed to accuse me with stare of "You should have never been born." _

* * *

_Then everything dissolves away into ash, while forming another memory . This time of when....my Grandma came to the funeral, standing there drunken shouting and spouting words of venom, while I at the age of 21 heard the first words of my other half - my Twin._

_"YOUR A FREAK OF NATURE!!! I DON'T EVEN NO WHY MY DARLING DAUGHTER DIDN'T ABORT YOU!!!!" _

** _Kill her. She doesn't deserve to live. Rip her.....lungs out of her shrinking body._ **

_Those words had shocked me, causing me to run away from my Grandma and past the rest of my Mother's relatives hearing screeches of "FREAK!!!!......SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!!!..." coming from the hated woman, who Father when he had been alive told me he hated because of the way she acted around people._

_I had kept-ed on running, until finally coming to area considered Baltimore China Area - where the Chinese Immigrants came in with their families and **Omega's, **who were allowed to choose who they wanted to marry thanks to the man who created this town from scratch Mr. Lu-Hau Sonchi._

_He was an **Omega** surprisingly and....the first person to teach me** Breeding Techniques** \- how to care for **Omega** during their....Heat or even when bearing a **Pup** or **Kit ; **the right way to **Court** them and finally....always protecting them no matter what happened._

_His **Alpha** though was dead. Killed a long time ago in **Yakuza Clan** fight and had shown me a picture of his **Alpha** \- a Lithuanian man called Robertus, while I had asked him about the wee boy standing between them smiling at the camera._

_He replied with at the time "That is.....our son. A **Omega,** who went missing after.....the Clan War happened. I don't know whether he is still alive or not." with tears starting to form in his eyes._

_That night on the eve of my 35th birthday, I made....love for the first time with an **Omega** as the other half in me understood even though Lu-Hau Sonchi couldn't be a **Mate**....he could be an ally in the future. _

_It never happened. He was murdered for his ideals.....and his murderer got away scot-free due to there being no evidence at the Crime Scene. _

_I would never forgive the person who murdered someone....who was so full of life._

* * *

_"Mr. Francis Dolerhyde."_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm afraid....we cannot accept your offer."_

_Another memory. This time of when I had asked if it was okay to accept a job as Courier for a Takeaway Place, only to discover that due to my past associations with Chinese Immigrants and especially it seems a _ _former _ _Leader of a Yakuza Clan - the **Omega** Lu-Hau Sonchi - and remember wanting to argue they wrong about him._

_The other half in me, threatening to tear them asunder but had managed to quell it by internally talking to it and calming it like it was newborn **Pup** or **Kit** then at night, remember had vented my anger on them when I discovered the people who I handed the application for the job were the one's who had killed him._

_The blood; cries and screams had filled the Warehouse storage area until nothing remained but bodies ripped apart and large pools of blood spreading from them._

_It was how Mason Verger's Hired Thugs had found me. Coated in blood from head to toe, while my Alpha pheromones penetrated the air around me so much it caused even some of the Hired Thugs to take a step back from the scene._

_Only Carlos - Sardinian **Omega** Breeder; Masochist and Heavy Drinker - seemed at that time not to be affected by my pheromones and managed to knock me out even though I could easily overpower him._

* * *


	14. The Dragon resting Within the Breast of a Breeding Alpha's Discovers it's Purpose In Life ( Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bringing you all back to the Present. Connected to Part 1 and 2 of the previous chapters. Plus a little bit Francis seeing Alana and Margo riding, followed by seeing Mason show he want let his sister go to anyone.

**Francis Dolerhyde's P.O.V:**

_I bite and immediately everyone of my senses is suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of emotions and Memories starting to mix with my own, it hits me with such harsh noise and clarity that it is too much._

_It is too much. _

* * *

Coming out of those harsh _Memories,_ I release Hannibal's _Crest_ to start lapping up the blood that had started to trickle down his nape due to my fangs puncturing with soft kitten licks, feeling him take hold of one of my hands to move it to his abdomen where an unexpected shift under the palm of my hand surprises me.

Our child. Sensing me already, even though only yet to fully develop properly and nuzzling my nose against Hannibal's cheek purr softly with happiness; joy and gladness that least there was something good in our caged lives that we could cherish together.

"I haven't decided names yet for our little one. It's just....so sudden being pregnant at my age and....being with you, Francis." He says, indicating to me to get off the bed so he can sort the_ Nest _for the both of us.

After getting off the bed, I stand near the window looking out at the Verger Mansion Gardens seeing how the ground is completely covered in pure, white untouched snow; the trees of the forest are no longer covered in leaves except for the tall conifers seeing coming of the forest two women on horses chatting among themselves.

They pass by the window, while I hear their conservation even though muffled by the glass about the _Winter Masked Ball Auction_ that is coming up seeing how the one with plaited hair looks like she is related to Mason Verger in some way. 

_"So, will you come, Alana?"_

_"Margo, of course I will. Because you asked and..."_

The woman Alana, would have continued speaking if hadn't been for the voice of the slimy, vile man Mason Verger interrupting both them as I see how Margo Verger - because there was no mistaking they were _Brother_ and _Sister_ now - seems to shrink into herself, while he holds a small piglet in his arms.

Hearing him say the words. "_By...the way....Margo, dear...Your looking rather peachy today. Positively glowing." _making me see how the woman Alana, has tightened her grip on her reins at his words.

I turn my gaze away to look over to Hannibal, who it seems due to building the _Nest_ has tired himself out and is calmly sleeping with one hand resting on his slightly swollen abdomen as I hear the other half of me - _The Great Red Dragon_ \- whisper to me. 

** _Protect....our.....Mate....and offspring. Protect....that is our purpose in life. _ **

Stepping away from the window, I clamber gently into the _Nest_ and settling down beside feel Hannibal snuggle up close to me as I reach for the large duvet cover and place it over the both of us, kissing his forehead gently before I slip my eyes close.

Allowing sleep to overcome me. 

* * *


	15. Consummating the Bond with the Breeding Alpha, When One Discovers their going into Heat

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

It is the first thing I sense when I flutter my eyes open. The burning heat flooding throughout my body, licking every part of me with what feels like wicked tongues of flame feeling myself rolling onto my back where to confirm if my suspicions are right slip a hand between my thighs.

My breath hitches at the feel of slickness starting to trickle down the inside of my thighs, while wondering why I was going into...._ Heat....._was because of the proximity of being near Francis then find myself, looking around for him, seeing he is not in the _Nest._

A keening mewl escapes me - one that triggered an _Alpha_ to come and placate their _Mate_ \- hearing glass smashing onto the floor, making me see he has just come in, carrying a glass jug with some water in his hands.

Now it was on the floor, shattered to million tiny glass fragments, while he immediately closes the door behind him and coming over to the _Nest _reaches out his hand to cup my cheek lightly.

Soon he bends his head down to kiss me gently on the lips, only for it to become bolder when I start kissing him back feeling him changing position to deepen the kiss as he pushes me down to lay flat with him between my spread thighs.

He pulls back to let me breathe, seeing how flushed my face is and begins to kiss his way down my chest until finally reaching my _fundoshi_ – which is already soaked with my slick – then slips them off to drop onto the floor, while I find myself lifting my hands up to him as he gets over me to look down at me.

“Francis…. Hold me.” I pant out, knowing that soon I’m going to lose myself to my…_Heat_…and remember nothing from thereafter then he wraps his arms around at the sametime pushing his hips forwards into mine, making me arch slightly off the _Nest _as my head tilt backwards to expose my throat to him.

My eyes flutter slightly, while I moan breathlessly at the feel of his _Alpha_ cock slipping within my slick insides until becoming fully sheathed within then begins slowly and gently undulate his hips back and forth into mine, moving my body up and down on the sheets of the _Nest._

_He’s….so…warm!!!_

A particular deep thrust, causes me to cry out softly when it sends sparks of ecstasy flooding through my body into the very core of me, where more slick gushes down the inside of my thighs as he starts to speed up his thrusts within me, while I start to writhe beneath him.

_It’s just like when Will, took me in the toilet cubicle._

_Overwhelming all my senses._

“_FRANCIS!!!.... ALPHA!!!......”_

I hear myself distantly screaming, followed by trembling through what would be my first of many explosive orgasms to come and just allow myself to succumb to what is happening to me.

* * *

Collapsing onto the messed-up sheets of our _Nest _with a muffled thump, I lay there breathing labourly as sweat coating in a thin sheen runs down it in small droplets as Francis, lays beside me with his knot now sealing us together and his fangs embedded in my _Crest _then calmly releases it, making me weakly mewl in protest but start to purr hoarsely in appreciation when he begins to lap the _Crimson Fronds_ sending faint tingles all over my body due to it being sensitive.

“I…didn’t lose time.” I comment, making him give a “_Hmm, did you say something, Hannibal_? _I heard something about time, but that was all.” _Then turning my face, reach up to cup his cheek with my hand as he leans down to kiss me breathlessly, while slowly starting to undulate his hips up and down as the desire to _Mate_ rises in both of us again.

* * *

Everything seems to go into slow-motion - time seeming to stop, while it seems were both cocooned in are own little world - as Francis, holding my hips from behind now undulates his into mine gently and slowly making me gasp and pant heavily with each thrust he gives within my body.

Every slide of his_ Alpha_ cock, sends running up my spine gentle, writhing blooms of ecstasy and start to move my hips in sync with his, followed by tilting my head backwards feeling my eyes flutter close at the sensations of.....what...._My Alpha_ is giving me.

When he twists me to lay on my back, I wrap my arms around him to hold him close to me as slick continues to gush down the inside of my thighs to soak the sheets of..._our Nest,_ while skin slapping against skin echoes in the silence around us. Sifting my hand through his hair, I hold his shoulder with the other moaning breathlessly - so highly it makes me wonder if we can be heard and yet, find myself not really caring if we are.

Neither of us say anything. Not needing really to say words to each-other, while he starts to increase his thrusts within me; Jolting my body and up down on the soaked sheets with such force I find myself gripping his shoulder tightly only managing to give out whimpers and mewls of pleasure then shudder underneath him, clawing my hand downwards causing guttural groan to escape him when I draw blood in the process.

This causes him to go harder and faster within me, making shoot both my hands upwards to fist my hands into the pillows - needing something to hold onto - seeing myself reflected in his eyes, being overwhelmed by him.

My head thrashes from side to side, until finally I arch heavily beneath him at the sametime he arches above me, pulling my hips close his. Grunting with the effort, while his _Alpha knot_ pushes into me until finally sealing our bodies together then lifts me up into his lap, holding me close to him.

Feeling myself shuddering and twitching through an explosive climax, with my release spurting between our joined bodies in white strands of cum and the rush of liquid warmth filling me - so much of it - it makes me moan weakly, while his _knot_ swells to lock us together.

Both of us are breathing labourly, while I feel absolutely wrecked; exhausted and physically sated than slump in his arms, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

Neither of us speak.

Both of us still overwhelmed by the intensity of what had just transpired between us. 

* * *


End file.
